Vacation
by kou-tora
Summary: Everyone thinks Leon needs to go on a vacation. So three conniving women send him off onto the trip of a lifetime, whether he wants to or not. Cloud/Leon


Title: Vacation (title may change)

Pairings: Cloud/Leon and others to come

Warnings: yaoi/BL, swearing, excessive fluff

Summary: Everyone thinks Leon needs to go on a vacation, whether he wants to or not.

* * *

It was a hot and humid summer evening when the leader of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, Squall 'my-name-is-Leon-damnit' Leonhart, returned to Merlin's home (who was currently off on another one of his time-traveling adventures), dirty, sweaty and tired. With much of the day being spent on rebuilding Radiant Garden back to its former glory, and the evening spent patrolling for the few heartless that still lingered around, Leon was ready to pass out from exhaustion.

While attempting to remove his boots (Rule 32, no shoes in the house or no dinner), Aerith, upon hearing Leon's return, stuck her head out from the kitchen.

"Welcome back." She smiled, wiping her hands on her apron, which were a mess from cooking dinner. Leon just grunted a reply, and sluggishly kicked a boot into the closet, next to the others. Not really expecting any other kind of reply, Aerith just continued on.

"Dinner's not quite ready yet. Yuffie's helping me, so we've had to be….more careful, then usual." Aerith just giggled a Leon's scowl at the news of Yuffie helping out in the kitchen. Last time she attempted to master the culinary arts, they had to replace both the oven and kitchen floor, and Leon had gotten an extreme case of food poisoning for a week.

"Don't worry, I'm watching her this time. It should be ready in about a half hour." Aerith explained, but Leon gave her a skeptical look.

"Aerith! It's purple! Is it suppose to be purple?!" Yuffie screamed from within the kitchen, where a suspicious smoke soon followed.

"Make that forty-five minutes." Aerith whispered, and rushed back into the kitchen, barking orders to Yuffie, and questioning what she had done now.

Making a mental note to eat as little as possible at dinner, Leon padded through the house and entered the living room. Cid, hunched over Tron's terminal that was installed there, grunted a hello as Leon removed his bomber jacket and tossed it onto the back of the beat-up couch, then collapsed onto it himself.

"Did'ya fix that leak in the piping by the Postern?" Cid grumbled out as he typed angrily on the keyboard, a cigar clenched between his teeth. Leon just gave a 'hn' in reply, not caring to go into the details. Leaning against the arm of the couch and putting his feet on the coffee table, Leon sank into the cushions and let his tense muscles slowly being to relax.

"'Atta boy. Now we can get to work on the south end of town's waterworks." Cid rambled on, hitting a few more keys a little too hard, and cursing at the warning messages Tron was sending him about mechanical abuse.

Leon just 'hn'ed another reply, not really listening or caring. Right now his body was tired, he was in an incredibly comfy (if not slightly lumpy) place, and he didn't particularly feel like moving anytime soon. Sighing and closing his eyes, Leon rested his head against the back of the couch, deciding to just rest his eyes for a bit.

A little while later, the front door burst open, with an energetic Tifa carrying an arm full of groceries, and Cloud right behind her, with twice as many bags.

"Aerith! I heard Yuffie was cooking so I picked up some emergency back-up rations, and plenty of stomach-pain medications." Tifa dumped the bags on the kitchen table, motioning for Cloud to do the same. "Beer and chips hardly count as rations." Cloud just mumbled, irritated at being caught and dragged into shopping.

"Hey! My cooking's not that bad!" Yuffie protested, as she attempted to scrub a mysterious orange-looking goo off the kitchen floor.

Tifa just laughed. "Ha! Yeah right! Last time you almost sent Leon to an early grave. We used the rest of it for killing heartless. It made them shrivel up like a raison!" Yuffie just stuck out her tongue.

Aerith just sighed and shook her head, digging through the bags Tifa had brought. "Thank you Tifa, but I think tonight these won't be necessary. I've personally made sure everything is fit for human consumption." She gave a wink "Anyway, could you help me put these away? Cloud, Cid and Leon should be in the living room, can you go get them for me?" Aerith nodded towards the other room.

"Ooo! I'll get them!" Yuffie energetically offered, and shot off to go seek out the two people she enjoyed pestering the most, only to be stopped by a hand on the back of her shirt, yanking her back.

"Don't even think about it missy. No dinner till that stain is off my kitchen floor." Aerith scolded, slapping the sponge and cleaner back into Yuffie's hands. Yuffie just grumbled in reply, and went back to work. Cloud snickered. "And that goes for you too Cloud, if you don't get those boots off." Aerith shot him a glare, with Yuffie giggling in the background. Cloud just scowled and kicked off his boots, tossing them in the closet next to Leon's.

Walking into the living room, Cloud couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sight of Cid looking about ready to rip Tron's monitor apart.

"Yo! Dinner's ready. Better eat it now before it decides to get up and walk away." Cloud called, ignoring the 'I heard that!' from Yuffie in the kitchen.

"Good! I ain't dealin' with this piece 'o shit anymore tonight!" Cid fumed, and stomped off into the kitchen, ignoring Tron's pleas of apology.

"Leonhart, dinner." Cloud called again, noticing Leon hadn't moved from his spot on the couch. When the brunet still didn't move, Cloud curiously walked around the couch, peering over to notice Leon's head slumped to the side, resting on the arm of the couch, eyes closed and breathing softly. He was asleep.

Humming in surprise and curiosity, Cloud kneeled in front of Leon for a moment, studying the younger man. Catching the stoic male asleep and unguarded was a rare sight. In fact, Cloud couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the brunet sleeping in front of others. Usually the gunblader's guard was always up, even around the other crew members he lived with. Almost never was the silent leader caught unaware or unprepared.

Looking around cautiously, making sure no one else was watching, Cloud decided to indulge in this rare opportunity to unabashedly stare at the scarred brunet. Cloud kept himself a safe distance away, near Leon's raised feet on the coffee table, knowing the slightest touch or close proximity would awaken the seasoned warrior. He realized that even in his sleep, Leon had the ability to put a barrier between himself and others.

Leon's face was uncharacteristically relaxed, peaceful and surreal. Without his trademark scowl or piercing glare, he almost appeared his actual age of twenty, a young and seemingly innocent teen. Then Cloud's eyes shifted to the scar that slashed diagonally over the perfect face. Cloud was reminded that this was hardly an innocent teen, and that he'd seen far more then any person his age should ever have to live through. Cloud always wondered where or how Leon got the scar, but he knew that it was one of Leon's 'Taboo Topics' (much like everything else involving Leon's past), and asking the man was pointless. He'd never answer, and it would usually send the brunet into a pit of angst for a while.

The slumbering male shifted very slightly, causing a few locks of chocolate-colored hair to fall in front of his face. Cloud yearned to touch the silky strands, and run his fingers through them.

Cloud for sometime now had acknowledged and accepted his attraction towards the silent gunblader. From the first time Cloud met the brunet, he knew he was instantly drawn to mysterious male, and especially his leather-clad ass. The stoic brunet, despite his cold exterior and indestructible barrier of indifference, had a magnetic affect on Cloud. The older blonde yearned to get within the hardened shell of the other warrior and learn all there is to know about him. But Cloud knew his fantasies would never be more then just fantasies. Cloud was unwilling to damage their tentative friendship he'd manage to build thus far, and he doubted the other male's preferences swung that way. So Cloud accepted what he could, and kept his little one-sided crush, just that.

Watching the younger male sleeping so comfortably, Cloud didn't have the heart to wake him and ruin the moment.

"YO! SLOW POKES! What's taking you so long!"

Thus entered Yuffie, killer of moments and all things quiet.

"WHA-!?" Leon, startled by Yuffie's exuberant entrance, jerked awake, and all but leapt off the couch. Unfortunately Cloud's face happened to be within proximity of Leon's foot, which resulted in a rather painful collision, on both sides.

"Shit!" "Augh, what the hell!?"

Yuffie couldn't help but laugh as she watched Leon and Cloud cradle their injured body parts.

"What's going on in here? I heard yelling… Are you guys ok?" Aerith asked nervously, having walked into the living room after hearing swearing (and expecting Yuffie to have caused some sort of damage). She was rather confused to find Leon holding his bare foot and Cloud sitting on the floor, rubbing his jaw.

"I hit my foot on the coffee table." Leon mumbled, still slightly groggy from being awoken so quickly.

"That was my face." Cloud grouched, rubbing his jaw and hoping a bruise won't appear.

"Well your face felt like I just kicked a cement block." Leon snapped irritably. He was not a "morning" person, no matter what time of the day you woke him up.

"Yeah, and your feet smell." Cloud shot back, standing up and walking into the kitchen, trying not to look like a child with a pout on his face.

"Oh you guys…" Aerith could only shake her head, not even attempting to suppress the smile on her face. "Dinner's ready, by the way." She said to Leon, who had yet to move from the couch.

"Yup! Made with lots of love and care by yours truly!" Yuffie beamed happily. It however did little to encourage Leon's appetite.

"I think I'll skip. I'm not really hungry tonight." Leon hastily mumbled, and moved to head upstairs.

"Awwww, but Squall! I promise it's good! I didn't even use any of Merlin's experiments this time!" Yuffie pouted, disappointed at her failure to convince Leon of her culinary skills.

"First, It's _Leon. _And second, I'm just not hungry. I'll eat the leftovers later." And without another word, Leon climbed the stairs, deciding on taking a shower and getting to bed early.

"Phooey." Yuffie huffed, and stomped into the kitchen, acting very much like a child.

"Just let him be Yuffie. Lord knows that boy needs some extra rest." Tifa called, having heard the entire conversation. They all sat down in their respective spots, and the food was hesitantly passed around.

"He does look kinda tired…" Yuffie mumbled with a mouth full of food.

Shooting Yuffie a look about her manners, Aerith agreed. "He's hardly been sleeping, and eating only when I've been able to catch him. All he does is work and fight."

"That's what a man does best! Workin' and fightin'. I don't see no problem." Cid argued, already forgetting who cooked the food, alternating between shoveling food down and chugging his beer.

"Being a man has nothing to do with it. Cid, you sleep more then you work, and Cloud there is about as useless as Yuffie when it comes to any practical skills." Tifa jabbed her fork in Cloud's general direction, who scowled at the insult.

"Hey…I can at least do some stuff. Chocobo-head breaks more stuff then he's able to build, not that he knows how to build anything." Yuffie fought back.

Cloud, who'd been silent up till now, wondered how this conversation suddenly turned on him. "I've got other skills. I can at least work on engines." Which was true, considering he was always working on his precious Fenrir in his spare time.

"Yeah, _motorcycle_ engines. News flash blondie, no one else here has a motorcycle besides you. So that means your still stuck under the 'Useless Labor' list." Tifa shot back. Cloud glared at her, but couldn't really deny it. So what if he didn't know how to build stuff? He was a warrior, who lived by the sword.

"Anyway, I still think we need to get Leon to take a break sometime. He's going to crash soon if he doesn't." Aerith subtly changed the topic, sensing yet another useless bickering session about to start.

Tifa just scoffed. "Phht, that'll be the day. Leon's the type a guy who'll work straight to his grave."

"Which is exactly what we want to prevent! He doesn't take care of himself very well." Aerith eagerly pressed.

Cid, after taking a long last swig of his beer, dropped the bottle on the table. "The boy's actin' like he's carryin' the whole goddamn world on his shoulders."

"What Squally needs is a vacation!" Yuffie eagerly cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

And the room fell silent.

A few looks were given to one another, as each person actually considered this idea. It was simple, yet the perfect solution for their little dilemma. For once, one of Yuffie's suggestion was the best answer.

Squall Leonhart needed a vacation.

Tifa was the first to react, and eagerly gave Yuffie a high-five for her idea. "Perfect! We need to get his leather-encased ass away from here, and someplace where he can relax."

"Exactly! The city's coming along fine enough that we won't need him for the restoration to continue. And the heartless are hardly a threat. Nothing that the security system can't handle." Yuffie energetically bounced in her seat, eager for her new plan to get under way.

"You all are forgettin' one thing. There ain't no way in hell he's going to leave here on his own. You said it yourself, he'll work till he drops." Cid pointed out.

"Then someone will just have to take him! Someone Squally wouldn't mind spending time with." Yuffie responded happily.

"And someone who knows a lot of different places and worlds. There's no point in taking Leon on a vacation if it isn't to a place he'd like." Tifa nodded, agreeing with Yuffie.

"And particularly someone who can match Leon's stubbornness, and make sure he has a good time." Aerith added.

Three sets of eyes settled on one Cloud Strife, who suddenly found himself in the hot seat.

"Me!? You're joking right..?" Cloud shrunk back in his seat, disliking the way the girls were staring at him with a certain plotting gleam in their eyes. Cid remained silent, but Cloud could tell the older man wouldn't dare say anything against the three girls' plot.

"Oh come on Spike, everyone here knows how much you have the hots for Leon." Tifa teased, and Yuffie all but squealed in laughter at the blush that colored Cloud's face. He couldn't say anything to deny it.

"It doesn't matter anyway. It's not like he's interested." Cloud mumbled, and secretly began calculating his escape to the door, and whether or not he'd be able to make it before he'd be pelted by Yuffie's shurikens or a violent tackle by Tifa. His odds didn't look good.

"Oh I dunno about that. I've seen Leon give you a look or two." Yuffie giggled at Cloud's skeptic yet interested look.

"Either way, I don't want any part of whatever it is you three are cooking up. So leave me out of it." Cloud pointed a finger at each of the smiling girls before he decided to take his chances and hastily made a dash for the door, scampering upstairs and out of the wolves' den.

"Che, coward." Tifa mumbled, watching the fully grown male run away with his tail between his legs. How could he be afraid of three innocent girls such as them?

"Well, ladies, I'm afraid I'm going to haff-tah agree with Spike. I know those looks, and I aint' goin' to be apart of it." And with that, Cid attempted to follow Cloud's lead and hastily make a dash for the door. Unfortunately he was the furthest away, and didn't exactly make it very far.

With a tag-team assault from Tifa and Yuffie, they effectively blocked Cid's escape and half-tripped, half-pushed the mechanic back into his seat. "Not so fast buster." The two smiled somewhat evilly, and stepped aside as Aerith moved to stand in front of the elder male.

"Your skills are needed if this plan is going to work." Aerith smiled sweetly, Tifa and Yuffie on either side of her, smiling a little less innocently. It was then Cid wondered exactly when the three managed to devise an entire plan in such a short amount of time, and without a single word spoken. The power of women always terrified Cid.

"Don't worry Cid, you just have to do us one little favor. Leave the rest to us." Aerith gave him another smile, and it was then Cid knew that there was more to the healer then any of them really knew.

---------

A week later passed, and life continued on as usual. Very little was said about the girls' secret vacation plan for Leon, but Cloud could tell they were up to something devious, with the looks and giggles they were sending Leon.

One evening they all gathered to celebrate the grand opening of Tifa's bar. It was tastefully done, designed to be more comforting and relaxing rather then loud and dark like more modern bars and clubs. Jazzy music and joyous people filled the room.

Leon and Cloud sat next to each other at the bar, enjoying their drinks and watching Yuffie making a fool of herself on the dance floor.

"Here ya go Leon, drink up! These ones are on the house, as thanks for helping me fix the place up." Tifa beamed, sliding a mug towards Leon.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Cloud randomly asked. No drinking age had been set in Hollow Bastion, but since Tifa owned the only bar, it was up to her discretion who was old enough.

"Of course I am." Leon answered smoothly as he downed the strange drink Tifa had given him. He didn't bother to mention that from his old world, SEEDs were generally not allowed to drink till they either hit the age of 24. They had been taught that alcohol can greatly impair one's judgment and reflexes, and the academy tried to prevent their cadets from developing a habit. Leon figured that if _Yuffie_ was allowed an occasional drink, he was more then mature enough to handle some alcohol.

"So hey, Leon." Tifa slyly began, resting her elbows on the smooth bar counter and leaning in towards the brunet. "I've noticed you've been working pretty hard lately. Do you think you should take some time off? Just kick back and relax some?"

A vein twitched on Leon's forehead at hearing the word "vacation" again. Recently everyone seemed to be continuously pestering him about taking some time off. "I'm fine." Leon said coolly, setting the empty glass on the counter.

"Hmmmm….I figured you'd say that." Tifa hummed, chin resting on her upright palm, smiling at Leon with a certain look in her eyes.

It was then that Leon's vision began to blur and his head felt heavy. Bracing himself against the bar, his head dropped a few times as he suddenly felt very very tired. Rolling his eyes up at Tifa for help, he was surprised to find her watching him with a devilish smile on her face. Then it clicked.

"Wha….did-you…do…?" Leon managed to slur out before he collapsed completely. Cloud squawked and shot out of his seat to catch the brunet before he hit the floor.

"Leon? Leon! Tifa, he's out cold!" Cloud looked down at the unconscious brunet, wondering what could've caused the gunblader to pass out.

"Wow, that took a lot less time then I thought." Yuffie giggled as she bounced up to the sleeping brunet who was being held up by Cloud, and poked him in the cheek a few times.

"What did you do to him!?" Cloud growled angrily, noticing the girls' lack of concern.

Aerith stepped up from behind Cloud and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze as she checked Leon's heart rate. "Don't worry, it was only a little sleeping potion I cooked up. Though he'll be out of it for a while, as it was strong enough to even knock you out Cloud." Which was saying something, as the mako in Cloud's system often left him immune to most potions and poisons.

"You drugged him!?" Cloud all but yelled. He could see Yuffie and maybe Tifa pulling a stunt like this, but Aerith!?

"We'll explain everything outside. Carry him out to the main square." Aerith gave Cloud a reassuring smile, and left with the girls out the door.

Irritated, Cloud pulled Leon's dead weight up and draped him over his shoulder, finding the other male a lot lighter then he would've expected for one who put up a hell of a fight during their spars. Ignoring other people's questioning and concerned stares, Cloud carried Leon out of the crowded tavern and down the street to the central square. He was surprised to find a gummi ship sitting there, and more specifically the gummi ship he often "borrowed" to travel other worlds, when he use to search for Sephiroth.

"Everything's all set and packed!" Yuffie reported happily to Aerith as Cloud approached. Cloud cast them each a confused look. Unsure as to exactly where he should put the unconscious Leon, Cloud just continued to carry him over his shoulder.

"Explain." Cloud barked, not exactly happy.

"Well, we all agreed that Leon needed a vacation, but he obviously wasn't going to take one on his own anytime soon." Aerith began. "So, we're more or less forcing him to take a vacation."

"By drugging him?" Cloud asked.

"Well if he knew what we planned, he certainly wasn't going to come willingly." Yuffie added.

"And what have you planned?" Cloud looked over at the gummi ship, and noticed Cid was standing next to it, grumbling to himself as he angrily punched at a digital console near the entryway.

"We figured that you could take Leon off-world in the gummi ship. Maybe go visit Sora at Destiny Islands. He's been begging for Leon to visit for ages now."

"Me!?" Cloud almost dropped Leon in surprise.

"Come on, Spike. You're the only one who Leon truly opens up around. We all know this. " Tifa laughed, ruffling the blonde's air in affection.

"More like I'm the only one who has a chance to survive Leon's rampage when he wakes up and realizes what you've done." Cloud bit out, still not exactly happy with this plan.

"Just think of this as an opportunity to get to know Squally a little better. It'll be just you and him, allalone in the gummi ship." Yuffie waggled her eyebrow and nudged Cloud side with her elbow, to emphasize her point.

"You do realize this is kidnapping." Cloud rubbed his temple as he felt a mild headache building. How did he always get dragged into these things?

"Like I said, we're calling it a forced vacation." Aerith gave Cloud a reassuring smile and began to push him toward the gummi ship. "Your gummi ship is already prepared, thanks to Cid's generosity, and we've packed clothes and provisions for you as well."

"This is the dumbest, craziest, and most idiotic thing ever. You can't seriously think Leon will enjoy this." Cloud gave one last protest as he was all but shoved into the gummi ship, with Leon still draped over his shoulder.

"That's why we're making you go Cloud. To make sure he enjoys it." Aerith pulled the front of Cloud shirt to make him lean closer. "And you better damn well make sure this is the best vacation he's even had, or you'll never see your precious Fenrir again." Cloud almost peeded his pants at the brief look Aerith gave him, before her sweet smile appeared and she pushed him in all the way into the gummi ship.

The four stood in a line and waved together as they watched the gummi ship fly off.

"I can't believe you blackmailed me into giving up my gummi ship." Cid grouched as he watched the ship fly off into the sky.

"Oh please, Cid. Cloud practically owns that ship with how many times he's used it. You don't even fly any of the ships you build!" Tifa huffed and punched the man in the arm for complaining.

"Life's going to be pretty boring without Leon or Cloud around…" Yuffie sighed as they turned to walk back to the bar.

"Don't worry Yuffie, there's plenty to do here to keep you occupied." Aerith wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders in comfort.

"Like what?" The ninja mumbled. Though she had loved the idea of sending Cloud and Leon off onto an adventure, she just realized the two people she loved pestering the most were now gone. She almost wanted them to come back already.

"Well, if you're good, I'll let you drive Cloud's motorcycle while he's gone." Aerith winked.

Never mind. Yuffie wanted them to be gone for a good long while.

* * *

Oh god, what's wrong with me. Another new story. I'm horrible, I know….

Writer's block in combination with school pretty much killed most of my inspiration as of late, so I decided to write this to hopefully gain my creativity back again. The main plot has been rolling around in my head for a while, so I decided to just go for it, even if I haven't completely figured out what else is to come.

This story's pretty open so far. I have somewhat of a main plot in mind, but it's really open for additional subplots. Destiny Islands and Twilight Town are definitely on this list of places Cloud and Leon are going to visit, but I'm open for suggestions for other worlds people would like to see. Even one's not in Kingdom Hearts. Let me know if you've got any ideas. Any at all.

This was mostly written during my insomnia periods, so it's completely unbeta'ed and probably plenty of mistakes. I'll try to catch the ones I find, but please forgive me for the grammatical errors.

Yeah, that's it for now. Dunno when the next chapter will be out, but reviews certainly help with inspiration and motivation. *hint hint*

-Kou Tora


End file.
